Just Curious
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy Sachs approaches Miranda with an request for her job back ...Add in a unexpected newcomer to Runway who Irv Ravitz has chosen to prune Runway for Miranda.
1. Chapter 1

Andy took a breath. This was crazy and unpredictable and partly insane to actually do this, but she had to do it.

Andy had to know. Just being curious.

Holding the coffee order in her clammy hand on this sticky humid Friday morning crossing over to her old building. Looming in front of her.

Andy did not work for Miranda anymore.

For weeks now, Andy had been trying _not_ to think about her elegant white haired former boss. Trying not to think about the only woman she wanted. Andy couldn't do it.

Andy saw her everywhere since the curb and her dorky wave to Miranda across the street and Andy meant everywhere in the city. Miranda was seen, by her.

Last night at a gallery opening cocktail party Andy attended and was writing about. Miranda was there in a backless dress, and ivory shoulders which had a few freckles. Luckily Andy hadn't been noticed by her being that close near the wall, trying to work up the courage to approach Miranda but lost her nerve.

Watched Miranda bid goodbye to the artist and leave at exactly 9:30.

At first Andy knew she was mesmerized by her. Fell into it, like the clackers, developed a crush.

Nate figured it out before she even did.

Andy also knew since the first day she met Miranda Priestly she'd never be the same. That was very true she wasn't the same since Paris.

If not for a certain someone's help and much needed advice, a nosy brash Aussie who clearly wanted Andy flagellated with humiliation and mortification by an Ice Queen.

Easy for Cy she had a slew of dates on Tinder. A waiting list.

Andy's new friend made her coffee and breakfast every morning and pointed out something Andy would never have realized how attracted she was to Miranda and finally had Andy admit it. To herself.

Andy wanted Miranda. Simple as that. For a few days Andy thought Cy was wrong.

Then it hit her. Andy _was_ attracted to Miranda Priestly.

Without Cy, Andy would just be living in Ohio, wearing chunky sweaters still and realize at 40 she was not straight. Discovering this with Cy's help all well-being plied with yummy Anzacs and sympathy.

Cy was a cynic at love. Didn't believe in it. Love was something not her cup of tea. Cy was Andy's new roommate.

Two presupposes for Andy who insisted Miranda and her could never work. Or begin. One being they never got along and two Andy was pretty damn sure Miranda hated her since Paris.

''Andy either tell her or find someone who looks like her with white hair and shag them.'' Really romantic Cy.

Andy had another idea. She wasn't cheating on Miranda not that she was with Miranda yet.

Andy had to know if what she felt was reciprocated. Pressing for an elevator to the 17th Floor.

There were thousands of ways to tell Miranda how she felt about her.

This way, this was ballsy.

Wasn't going to let this attraction pass her by. More than likely she'd probably be kicking herself tonight for attempting to even suggest this to Runway's feared icy Editor.

Got off the elevator. Andy walked through Runway's glass doors.

Had spent all morning planning this. Andy Sachs knew she had to be plain crazy to attempt this.

Miranda was in a run through berating all present. ''This garment cannot possibly be part of any fashionable breathing woman's wardrobe, let's assume for a moment it was sewn colorblind.'' Scanning the racks feeling a migraine coming on.

All choices in front of her. Abysmal. Miranda was also in an artic snippy mood over what Irv Ravitz had sprung on her.

Andy was seen as she walked confidently pass Emily who hissed to Serena to call security to promptly escort Andy off Runway's premises immediately.

Faster than Emily who was in heels. ''Em I just have to see Miranda for a sec.''

Emily Charlton gaped. What in hell was Andréa doing here? This morning she thought would be a good one now it was a gone to hell in a handbasket thanks to Sachs turning up. Miranda would be a nightmare. If she saw her here this morning.

Andy knew Miranda wasn't the type to back down once she did this. Her dragon lady would press on out of spite and pride.

Taking a breath, Andy stepped in to the run-through.

''Miranda.''

Miranda turned at her name.

Saw her.

What on earth was _she_ doing here? What did she want? Had Andrea lasted barely weeks at The Mirror? Her employment record was dreadful. Was it her job she wanted back? Andrea would have to beg her. No grovel. At her Louboutins.

Andrea was stepping closer into her personal space, blue eyes narrowed on her last assistant. Raising a haughty brow at Andrea.

''Leave Andrea.'' Miranda feigning boredom at her.

''Miranda I'm back to set things straight. I want to come work for you again. First I have to do this because I'm just curious.''

Miranda's ivory face looked coldly at Andy, waspishly spoke to her. ''Just curious?''

Andrea wanted back just like that, this was a first for Miranda from former employees. Little Miss Okie had some nerve.

''Miranda.''

Gave Andrea a cold smile. '' You want to be back at Runway, do tell me Andrea. Why I should even consider the idea of taking you back.'' Drawling out her name the way she used to.

''I gave my notice at The Mirror a few minutes ago. I'm jobless.''

Miranda coldly looked at Andrea. Of all the stupid things to do. Andrea Sachs amazed her. Truly. Sachs was the most infuriating and exasperating immature reckless….the list was endless at Andreas's imperfections and inadequacies and outdid Stephen and all that was wrong with him.

''Miranda because being at The Mirror isn't where I want to be now. I want to be back for you.''

Miranda met her gaze incredulously after the reference she gave her. ''I see. My Runway is where you want to be. You thought this all out like Paris.'' Miranda said mockingly.

Knowing full well Andrea had acted heedless in Paris by just walking away from her.

''Yes.'' Andy met piercing blue eyes.

Miranda forgot she didn't ask questions. ''Why?''

''Because of this.''

Andy's lips crashed into hers.

Miranda made a noise of surprise at Andy Sachs mouth attaching to hers. Kneading her lips to hers. Stephen never kissed her like this. It was a kiss that made her almost weak in the knees from it.

Breaking free. How dare Andrea do this to her. Who knows where her mouth has been or on. Sachs rode the germ filled subway all over the city.

Miranda was met with a 100 watt smile directed at her. Was this a bet? To make her look like a fool. If it was Sachs would be very sorry for trying such a prank.

Was Andrea in need of medication?

Almost touching her pink lips, Miranda to her own shock, responded to that mouth against hers.

''If you're just curious call me. Here. Coffee for you.'' Setting it down for her. With a glance, Miranda saw on the cardboard cup holder Andy's number on it in marker.

Rendered mute no speechless for the first time in her life by a kiss, Miranda simply just stared at her.

Andy babbled when she was nervous. ''I come highly recommended.''

Everyone else in the room didn't say a word. Nigel just stared with a mute form of. ''Six what in hell are you doing.'' On his shocked face.

''Oh last night at the Gagosian. Nice freckles.''

Andy left her again just as boldly without a backwards glance.

Miranda seethed. Two could play at this game.

Sachs was going to pay for this transgression with her lips.

Miranda knew exactly what job Andy Sachs was perfect for her.

''Emily call Roy I will be out for the rest of the morning.'' Emily scrambled away dialing Miranda's chauffeur to pick her up as soon as Miranda left Elias Clarke.

With only one purpose in her mind, confront Andrea and make her pay dearly.

Had the perfect position in mind for Sachs.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda had simply told Roy to drive her along Midtown while she pondered the events of this morning. The cheek. How dare Andrea come back and just lay off and kiss her.

Who did klutzy Sachs think she was? If Andrea thought she could get away with this?

Coming back into her life and kissing her at her place of work.

Former assistants just didn't do things like that to Miranda Priestly. Stop by and just lock lips with her the feared Editor of Runway who would eviscerate for far less and certainly not in any way did she, a soon to be divorcee powerful workaholic mother to eleven year old twins respond to a kiss from the mouth of a bold ex assistant who fled from her in Paris.

Andrea infuriated Miranda immensely. Just curious hmmm. Pursing her lips as Roy knew Miranda Priestly was in a do not hazardous to your job approach mode.

Emily had warned him earlier by text. Kept driving.

Through his mirror, Roy saw Miranda was in thought, looking out tinted glass of the town car.

Roy knew his blue eyed employer was having a stressed week.

Her week was just going along splendidly. Stephen's spineless complaints through his lawyers to her. How she was a horrible unemotionally available wife.

In no way did she lead him around on a leash like a Priestly lapdog. Miranda thought Stephen understood her and would compromise in their marriage.

She thought he loved her. Love. Pursing her lips bitterly. Love never worked out for her.

Maybe Stephen was right. She was devoid of a heart.

Angrily implied he was fed up with being called Mr. Priestly. Stephen also complained how she put her job above all else. Had no time for him. Was more married to her precious Runway.

His words to her through his lawyer to her lawyer still stung her and honestly hurt. Not that Miranda would ever admit it. Stephen was wrong, she was not a nightmare to be in a relationship with. Maliciously Stephen wished her well to being single, dried up and alone.

James thankfully didn't want her girls for the holidays. Her first ex-husband did have some brains in navigating Miranda about their daughters this week. He was too busy with wife number two.

Stephen was right. Runway was something Miranda loved more than him.

Now with the ongoing divorce. Cara and Miranda's PR keeping Page Six at bay from harassing her babies. With Dalton's family day at the end of the month coming up, Cassidy and Caroline were upset by this. Miranda knew this. Promised unlike the Recital, she would be there.

Had Emily pencil in that Miranda would be attending that event at Dalton no matter what.

If James forgot. Miranda would personally live up to her dragon reputation and see his mother to straighten him out.

With what Irv Ravitz had sprung on her this morning, who would be working with her, Miranda had a lot to think about and now _that kiss_ from Andrea that rendered her mute which made a spark of something she'd avoided the last few months in her office being around a certain wholesome brunette.

When Andrea just smiled at her, Miranda got her away from her with demanded errands.

Miranda saw many times at Runway, that her young assistant's pretty eyes told her everything, so predictable and easy to read. Oh right that Sachs was all high and mighty and so above fashion with that little speech of being hard working and not glamourous the day she first met her.

As if Andrea Sachs in a lumpy ugly sweater could ever be that.

Cringing inwardly at that blue. Andrea willingly wore it in public. Hideous.

Now after that kiss, Miranda saw it, the wink at the Benefit to her, Paris in the suite looking so eager to comfort her. Miranda wondered if Andrea knew how her lusting was so transparent it was pitiful. So Andrea was just like every other infatuated assistant. Predictable.

Miranda cradled her phone.

It was lust and a silly crush on her. Perhaps she was a tiny bit flattered by this.

Sachs could kiss well. Miranda would give her that. Her fashion disaster ex assistant who barely could navigate in Blahniks wanted her in a way Stephen hadn't.

Young and mildly attractive though Andrea wasn't a model.

Andrea's little crush on her could prove useful. Very useful, indeed. For her. In many ways. Miranda would be lying to herself, if she didn't cultivate this affection. Wholly.

Dialing the number Andrea left for her, written on the cup holder in bold black marker. Tracing it with tapered fingers.

Miranda was going to make Andy Sachs pay for that impulsive kiss though.

Everyone who saw it happen standing there during the run through, knew better than to mention it in Miranda's vicinity. If they valued their jobs.

Yes Andrea would be very beneficial for her this month to keep her close to her, able to help her, then she would discard Sachs fitfully and deservingly because of Paris.

It would be fitting to see her go back to Ohio with her tail between her legs. That Manhattan ate her up and so did she, that would teach _little Miss I'm too good to be anything like you_ a lesson _._

Miranda couldn't wait to see Andrea's face when she offered it.

* * *

''Cy put that down for a sec.'' Andy ordered her across the cafeteria table. Cy and her many Scissr hookups. The worse one was Saph Me.

Like Grindr. Very impersonal. Meant for one thing.

Cy placing her Samsung down. ''Yes Mom.''

Andy nudged her friend's shoulder. ''Oww. Shoot tell me what happened Andy? What did you do?''

Andy grinned at Cy and began telling her about bringing Miranda coffee and walking over to her and then kissing her.

Cy was impressed. ''You just kissed her, just like that. Good for you. Andy. So when do I get to meet this Miranda. Will she be sleeping over?''

Cy smiled a bit surprised at Andy's rashness, knew Andy was a hopeless romantic, shy and now being her roomie, Cy wanted the best for Andy and if that happened to be this Miranda, good on her because Andy Sachs was amazing and a people pleaser and if Miranda didn't see it she was an prized idiot.

Also Andy could cook and was neat and with those big brown eyes that even Cy couldn't refuse. Putting up with Cy's multitude of clutter and sporadic schedule as a Dr.

Cy admired Andy across the table, they got on well and when Andy told her about Miranda, Cy saw it on Andy's face. Her roommate was head over heels in love. Desperately in love with this Ex-Boss Miranda Priestly. Told Andy to do something about it. Pleased Andy had taken her advice.

Cy was poured a refill because of smiling a pearly flirty grin at the waitress.

It was the scrubs.

Andy still couldn't believe she took a chance and did it. Where had she got the nerve to go for it and walk into Runway and start with kissing Miranda?

''So you've never done that Cy?''

''No I don't do romance Andy. Never underestimate casual sex. I recommend it highly.'' Cy stretched her toned arm, her shift was long last night. ER was busy. Brushing through her long blonde hair.

Needed to catch up on some shut eye. Cy needed to prepare, her mother was coming to town. This time her mother wouldn't take no to seeing her. Cy would see her in a few days.

''So Andy when Miranda rings you, just don't be all gushy when she calls you. She will call Andy. Bet on it. Just rein her in slowly. No favorite flowers or overboard urge to merging and no nesting. Ugh. Getting her under you is what you want first then you learn all the rest. If you want. I myself leave by morning. No under any circumstances spooning.'' Waving her finger at Andy.

This was why Cy only liked one night stand hook ups. No expectations expected. One was home in less than forty five minutes, satisfied and watching Netflix and a smile on her face.

Andy ignored Cy's not romantic advice. She didn't want to just sleep with Miranda.

Andy was a hopeless romantic as Nate could attest.

Andy even called his Mom once for his favorite dish Eggplant Sorrento on their anniversary. Went to a lot of trouble, with strawberries infused with cognac and hand dipped in dark chocolate for their night together.

Nate was Nate. More concerned she'd called his Mom. They'd only just lived together for almost a year.

Boston came up how Nate had applied for a job there and Andy was made to choose Paris. Nate wanted the old Andy back.

''We need some space for a few days.'' Andy suggested to him.

Andy went to Paris. Nate went to Boston.

Even breaking up with her, the day Andy got The Mirror job, Nate told her she was going to make someone an amazing wife just not to him. Implied to Andy, stroking her face, maybe for a certain silver haired lady.

Andy had vehemently denied it. Told Nate she wasn't that way. Yes Andy admired Miranda. She had no feelings for Miranda least of all feeding her chocolate dipped strawberries. Andy eventually realized Nate was right.

''So how did your Mom take it about telling her?''

Andy dark brows came together at Cy's words. '' I told her as she was giving me a Butterscotch Pie recipe. Just blurted it out as she was telling me about measurements and whipping with the whisk on speaker. I said Mom I'm gay.''

Cy gave Andy a grin. ''Imagine if it was apple pie. Coming out. So I take it you'll share with her how she can still get you a new man in your life. Send batteries.''

Andy blushed then laughed richly. Cy was wicked. Jeffrey Stryker wasn't what her Mom had in mind.

Definitely not that.

Geez Cy she was from Ohio.

''You my friend are a cynic, are going to realize one day you need someone. Haven't you ever been in love Cy?''

''Immune to it. I'm not marriage material Andy. Just because we, our people can now get hitched, I'm not jogging to City Hall Registry. No thank you.''

Beeping interrupted her love bites rant.

Cy declared, looking down at her pager on her slim hip. ''Alright, Andy I confess once I was crazy for a chubby feisty redhead in Upper.'' Teasing Andy. ''Who knitted and watched romcoms and had a retainer and wore those dorky holiday festive jumpers. Sexy minx.'' Cy reminisced, her light cognac brown eyes lit up.

Andy frowned at Cy. ''I'm being serious.''

''As am I. Andy.'' Cy countered.

The waitress brought the bill. Cy took it before Andy could pay. ''Fine I owe you.''

Waving it off, Cy took out a few bills to pay. Cy called the waitress back. ''Excuse me. There seems to be a grave error on this.'' Handing the waitress the check back.

The redheaded waitress looked at it for Cy. Shaking her head perplexed by Cy's insistence to a mistake on it. Pointing out that nothing was the matter with it.

''It doesn't have your number.'' Andy rolled her eyes at Cy chatting up their waitress.

Andy's phone rang. Saw who it was.

''Miranda.'' Andy was given a warning look not to be gushy by Cy.

Miranda's soft voice on the line to her, simply said. ''Andrea meet me at Penthouse Suite in an hour at the Hotel Plaza Athénée. Do not be late.'' Emphasizing each word to Andy.

Miranda ended her call to Andy.

Andy hung up. Swallowing hard. Her kiss did that. Now she was curious why Miranda wanted her to meet at a Hotel at noon.

Andy had hoped to take Miranda out to coffee or dinner and tell her how she really felt about her. Not this so fast. This was what she thought it was right? Cy did this kind of thing not Andy Sachs from Ohio.

Cy stared back at Andy. ''So Miranda calls. What did you normally do before for her? Andy.''

Cy had heard all about the many Fashion Editor's memorable demands from Andy. For herself. Runway. The twins. A dog.

Andy answered more to herself. ''Whatever she wanted me to do, I did.''


	3. Chapter 3

Emily Charlton always fulfilled many and any unusual requests for Miranda from doggy day care and play dates with a neighbor's Dandie Dinmont for Patricia, to couriering the twins matching party dresses by the late Oscar de la Renta in one night without fittings, to getting sold out World Series baseball tickets for that wanker Stephen, or the time Emily's predecessor forgot reservations at Massa, Emily got it within ten minutes.

To a time once before Andrea ever worked for Miranda, Emily having to go at 1 in the morning to buy a pregnancy kit for her tempestuous boss.

It wasn't positive.

Emily understood how Miranda looked later relieved but a little disappointed by it.

If she met someone, Mr. Wonderful, she wouldn't mind trying one day. Maybe.

Miranda's Stephen was a lot like most dates, Emily was set up on, which were each in their own way rather terrible relationship material. Just knew in one date there'd be a toilet seat left up. Socks and boxers lying next to the laundry hamper, not in it. Shaving stubble in the basin. Wet towels on the floor and other habits warranting _Eww, gross_!"

With men, Emily was like psychotic flypaper. They're either gay, married, unavailable or out of their minds.

No more works-in-progress. No dirt bags, liars who suffer from _Assholeitis_ , pathologically ambivalent narcissists, Emily's want ad if she was on Match would be, if you are a nut job, pervert or fruitcake, move on.

No Nudists, mama's boys, the sexually confused with monogamy need not apply. Philistines not welcome in her bed. Not that Emily had anybody in her bed.

Emily made a vow to herself at her brother's wedding last year, that she would try to date only fully functional, well-adjusted potentials none of which resided in London or here in NYC.

Her roommate at boarding school was right most men were cavemen the proof in Emily's big brother. The lost missing link. Until he met Phoebe.

Seb. Sebastian found his ever after with Phoebe.

Yesterday Emily was sent a bunch of photos of her niece. Saw on Skype her birth. Her Dad was yelled at as he said holding her. ''Oi it's another red to handle. Best of luck.'' To the elated parents.

Emily promised herself she'd muster up the courage and ask Miranda if she could have her week's holiday at Christmas to visit early.

No running around for a week would be bliss.

No rushing around for skirts and coffee.

Yet this errand was unique and a first for Emily, who was not honestly not judging, blushing profusely at handing the bag to Miranda, who came to the suite door, Emily had heard about what Andrea Sachs had done. Emily couldn't believe it.

What had possessed Sachs to attempt it?

Nigel told her. Everything he saw firsthand. It was miracle Sachs was still breathing, going around kissing Miranda's lips.

If Emily had seen the kiss, she would have had Andrea escorted off Runway premises immediately.

Everyone at the office was talking about it. Emily liked to think those velvet ropes she bought and blindfold were to string Sachs up. Maybe gag her.

Miranda looked immaculate and elegant standing in front of Emily.

'' Emily I expect you to meet our new addition to Runway at the airport. Show them around the city. Settle her into her new apartment. I will meet her at the Gala tonight which as you know is welcoming her to Runway. I trust you will convey my anticipation to our collaboration together.'' Miranda's tense jaw tightened at who she'd be working with at Runway now.

Ravitz and his meddling with her magazine.

Emily nervously nodded to Miranda.

The company apartment was on the Upper East Side, on 65th was the best address and luxurious, she'd selected a welcoming basket along with everything a VIP would expect from Runway and Miranda Priestly.

Tailoring it all to Miranda's impeccable taste.

Emily would meet _her_ at JFK, representing Runway for Miranda. Emily left her snowy haired boss.

Miranda set the bag down with pinched fingers. Sachs started this. Sachs kissed her.

Sachs should know better than playing with fire and this dragon.

Stephen did this all the time meeting his trysts in hotel rooms as Miranda paced. She could do this. It didn't have feelings involved to complicate it. It was just sex. She'd sent Emily out to buy _these things._ Holding up furry handcuffs, absolutely not.

Over the rim of her reading glasses at another's instructions. This was wonderful all in Mandarin. Why was Andrea any different to Stephen with his many bimbos?

Miranda had never done this before.

Rearranging the chilled champagne she'd ordered from room service. Oysters were out, remembered Sachs had a seafood allergy. Miranda had noticed that in Paris, chose a platter of Godiva Chocolate truffles would have to do. Knowing Andréa's sweet tooth and her perchance to sneak bits of chocolatey bars once at her desk.

Miranda would wait for Sachs to drink one flute with her, after all they were soon beginning a proposition that she thought would be too tempting for Andy to pass up.

Looking at the bed. Should she turn it down? Deciding yes she'd turn it down. Stopping herself, Miranda was not the maid service.

Sex with Sachs.

It was getting that Miranda could hardly say the word sex, this past year and she was never that into it. Probably because of doing it with Stephen out of obligation but when it's gone and having no prospects of it in the future, it's upsetting. Miranda honestly never found sex amazing with Stephen or even James. Not in any way like how others described. It was sticky, quick and a lot of grunting.

Second thought maybe she did need that champagne.

Miranda Priestly didn't normally or everyday meet someone for sex in a hotel room.

Stephen did. Frequently. He also wore his socks to bed.

Especially not with former assistants who kissed her like that.

Sachs was just going to have to accept her rules for them being lovers. No kissing again. That was non-negotiable. Not happening again.

Kissing was intimate.

Wasn't letting Andréa kiss her again. Ever.

They would have only two hours a day either at noon or from five to seven. Those were her terms.

* * *

''I can't do this.'' Andy stopped on the sidewalk. Cy walked with Andy from the subway. ''I'll just call Miranda and explain that this isn't how I wanted us to begin. I started it with just curious and coffee from Starbucks. Not this. She wants me to come to a hotel room at noon, you know what that means Cy. I want this to be so much more between us then just sex. Ok.''

Andy meant this.

''Andy you want Miranda right go get her.'' Cy shoved her forward as a hotel doorman got the door for them.

''Dust those cobwebs out of you're…'' Andy glared should never have told Cy she hadn't had sex in a really long time. It just sort of popped up one night talking to her new sort of only friend in NYC. ''Cy just because I haven't had any, you know…''

Cy raised a brow at Andy who hoarsed out. ''sex in a while doesn't mean I'm…there is more to a relationship then sex. I do want Miranda but I happen to also love her.''

''Quit being a bonding penguin Andy. Miranda up.''

Both running into someone on crutches. ''Sorry.'' Cy stared at her.

Andy almost groaned. Cy and her redhead fetish. She and reds, Cy once said gingers were like chocolate fudge brownies, bad for her but just can't leave them alone.

''Andrea.'' Andy knew that high strung snippy voice anywhere.

''Charlton.'' Cy stammered out, truly surprised by the redhead in front of her.

Emily looked at Cy in disbelief at who it was. ''Agren?'' Out of all of the places in the city of New York. Cy had found her. This was not happening. Not with Andy Sachs standing here.

Emily looked everywhere else but at Cy. The last time they saw each other. Cy hurt her.

Andy looked between both Emily and Cy. Realizing both knew one another. No. No. No. Emily wasn't one of Cy's dates.

''You both know each other?'' Andy gave Cy a meaningful look of tell her Emily wasn't Ms. Wednesday.

Andy thought Emily was straight.

Emily narrowed her eyes on Cy. Frostily quick to deny. ''No we don't. Fine. We sort of do, a long time ago.''

Cy smiled at Emily coldly. ''Sure we do Charlton. Emily here was at my boarding school, use to be my tutor. Here I think I've got a photo somewhere.''

Emily looked like a deer in headlights at Cy and at Andy.

Cy found it in her wallet. Taking it out. Andy saw it.

Emily Charlton didn't look like a sleek ginger back then. Andy watched Cy staring at Emily.

It just couldn't be that Emily, Runway's Emily was the same chubby redhead. Andy saw it, there she was in a holiday jumper. Proof.

''How long has it been? '' Moving in for a hug. Not received as Emily held up and out her hand stiffly. Andy almost snorted Emily wasn't a hugger.

Emily sniffed still staring strangely at Cy, lying outright. '' I hardly remember.''

Cy creased her brows at Emily's words.

''You look good.'' Cy admitted to her.

Emily knew what Cy meant, she wasn't fat anymore.

''We should catch up, have drinks or say lunch.'' Before Emily could stop Cy who took her phone and began programming her number into it.

''Don't lose this. I work at Lennox as an on call ER doctor. Supervising Pediatrician.'' Emily almost smiled at that, Cy was always charming and perfect but also Emily learned the hard way, she had a cruel streak.

''I really have to be going.'' Had to get to JFK, could not afford to be late.

Emily looked back for a moment, this was a nightmare. Sachs knew Cy. ''How do you two know each other?''

''Andy and I are roommates.'' Emily almost gaped. Andrea lived with Cy. Had so many questions about that? For how long? Did Cy live with Andy during Runway?

Did they talk about her?

Emily slipped into Roy's car. After the day she was having, seeing Cy again, Andrea kissing Miranda, buying sex toys which Emily buying them, could hear her mother's voice warning don't get hit by a cab Ems and have that tumble out of your purse and now on her way to the airport to play host to Miranda's new Runway supervisor. Emily Charlton was after the Gala this evening eating a carton of Three Twin Mint Confetti ice cream and spending her weekend binge-watching Netflix rom coms genre and trying to forget about seeing Cy, her once best friend who was inseparable with her then suddenly wasn't her friend anymore and that's what made her lose weight.

Because of Cy obviously being so embarrassed by her and only her friend because of feeling sorry for her.

Words of Pudgy and Grossy or Chunky Charlton or Biffa rang in her head. From Cy's note.

* * *

Andy knocked on the suite door. Her heart was racing like a freight train, breathing out then exhaled.

Opening it. Brown eyes were pierced by those eyes of blue ice flames. ''Good you're here. Andrea. Come with me.''

Andy stepped inside across the luxury carpet.

''Just take your clothes off.''

Andy looked at Miranda hard. ''Don't you want to talk first. Get to know me better.''

''No I don't. I want to begin.'' Miranda snapped at her. Thrust expensive champagne at Sachs.

Took it. Andy studied the almost empty bottle. How much had Miranda had?

Andy didn't undress yet. Keeping her pants… jeans on for a little longer.

Andy looked around the suite.

''Do you want me to fix you a coffee Miranda?''

''Andrea if I wanted a barista I would have one sent up to the room.'' Pouring more of the bubbly into her glass of champagne.

Andy gave up. Miranda had a way no a special skill of making anybody specially her feel small and stupid often. Must have taken a night class in it. Sadist 101.

Slipping off her red sole Louboutins heels, dressed like earlier in black Valentino skirt and a charcoal blouse held by one button. Revealing a glimpse of her black lace.

''Well.''

Andy drank hers down in a shaky gulp.

''Shall we begin?'' Miranda looked at Sachs expectantly to make the first move, who looked at a loss to form words and nervous and not sure how to begin this between them.

Miranda almost looked up heavenward.

Taking a Godiva truffle or two from the platter. Miranda rolled her eyes at Andréa who swallowed in a mouthful. Sheepish. ''Sorry. Begin. Now?''

Miranda bit back a snide retort of no next Monday she'd like an orgasm.

''I want you to understand what I'm offering you Andréa. This position I have in mind is to be my 5 to 7 mistress.''


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda made Sachs mute, expected her words of _Mistress_ to radiate shock and something akin to disgust at her offer on Andréa's face. Insult her prim Midwest sensibilities.

After all to Andréa she was serpentine and an unfeeling reptile. That look in the car in Paris. Yet Andréa had come to her and kissed her.

''Is it a yes or no Andréa?'' Miranda waited silently for her answer. Predicting many reactions Andrea might have.

''Mistress?'' Andy repeated slowly, softly.

Was she sitting with Countess in Dangerous Liaisons?

It was a good thing Andy had swallowed and didn't choke on the truffles. Half of Andy knew she should refuse Miranda. Just turn Miranda down and walk away from this and La Priestly intact. Be like Paris.

Yet Andy couldn't do that. Miranda's was offering her, Andy's fantasy. She'd burnt her fingers no her lips on the dragon lady.

''You interest me for now. I like to savour what I like.'' Holding Andy's kind eyes coldly.

''I will be very generous to you.'' Miranda waspishly promised her.

''Come now Andréa I don't bite, very hard at first.'' Sliding closer to Andy on the plush sofa, placing her hand on Andy's leg which jerked.

''Yes or No.''

Andy looked at Miranda, straight in the eye, trying hard to control her heart. ''It's a maybe.'' Andy found herself asking. ''So what happens now Miranda.''

''Whatever you and I want to happen. Andréa. Let me share my rules with you.''

Leaning forward instead of brushing Andy's mouth with hers, Miranda's breath softly wafted across Andy's firm lips up to her earlobe. Andy liked that sensation near her.

''First I do not kiss. You will not kiss me again. Is this understood.'' Miranda meant this. No compromising.

Andy's _chapstick_ mouth was inches away from her own which were slickened and polished sheening with Chanel lipstick. Andy nodded her consent. Fine. Deal. No kissing Miranda. Would somehow try to follow Miranda's rule.

''I expect you to meet when I say and for that I will require to be relieved of stress. I require you to alleviate my tension when we encounter one another for two hours.''

Andy wondered if Miranda often did this. How many?

''I'll draw up a contract. An agreement to our arrangement which you will sign. So will you Andréa accept?''

Andy was dubious of this a little, felt like in Faust giving away something precious making a bargain with a devil of sorts to her, a Devil in Prada well fitted couture demanding a high price as the cost, her heart, knew well enough she shouldn't do this, even toy with the idea to actually agree to this was not like Andy, but with Miranda's blue eyes locking to hers so challengingly and almost a flicker of expectation and sparkling mirth like mocking her, which Miranda always did to Andy at any opportunity arising, Andy Sachs knew she was literally and figuratively fucked to say no.

Had a feeling Miranda thought she'd refuse and flee, meant to shock and get her to run away like Paris but Miranda had a knack for pushing Andy's buttons hard and making Andy want to push back. Just she never thought it would be on a hotel mattress.

Here only a few hours ago all she really wanted was coffee with Miranda and a slow nice seduction. Get to know one another, well keeping their clothes on.

Have lunch or dinner together. Romance her. Make her fall in love with her.

Her dark brown brows furrowing now Miranda had to want clothes off. Hers.

Should be beyond insulted by Miranda's offer.

In part Andy was offended and not, deciding she was going to throw herself into this with Miranda and she knew the cost would be her heart, if only Miranda would just see how she felt about her, not just physical. Didn't just want only that.

Besides it was Cy who said to Miranda up and not be a bonding penguin. Didn't want to be someone with regrets or a lesbian spinster.

''So how long do we have?'' Andy asked her trying to sound confident and unfazed by this offer, putting on a face, she'd just keep her heart safe, her collarbone constricting that Miranda almost stroked.

Tilted her snowy coiffed head to Andy's. ''Only an hour.'' Trailed off as Andy fingers caressed her ivory cheekbone moving along gently. Andy almost whispered out to her. ''So soft. '' Clearing her throat thickly, Andy traced Miranda's lips, pad of her fingertip trailing the pucker and shape of a mouth she was forbidden to kiss.

Miranda's steely eyes weren't shut, holding her gaze.

''Do you have any rules for this. I should be made aware of?''

Andy pondered. Rules for them being lovers. '' Yeah I do, you have to call me Andy.'' Miranda didn't look pleased with that rule. ''Just try it.''

Miranda grumbled. ''Fine.''

Andy brows rose expectantly at her.

''Andy. Anything else you expect from this?''

''What about kissing other parts of you? Do you have any objections to that? Miranda do you?'' Andy's hands slid around her waist slowly.

Miranda swallowed and shook her head to this question. '' No. Your lips on me, only my skin and body would not be unwelcomed.'' Stealing Miranda's breath which hitched from Andy's firm touch, grasping of her by her waist, pulled to eye to eye and lingering lips to lips by an inch.

Took Andy's hands in hers, pressing one of them to her lips, then slid them along with hers to guide Andy's palms along her curves.

Andy's warm fingertips slid along her lacy cups, feeling them through the Valentino, pert pendulous orbs through delicate La Perla lace, stroking Miranda intimately who moaned.

Trying to grab Andy's shirt and pull it over her head as Andy's mouth found and licked a pulse spot on her neck making her not very coordinated in undressing Sachs. Not succeeding in liberating her of this monstrous white button down shirt. Over Andy's head.

Pushing Andy's hand down to her skirt. Knocked over the bag in the process of fumbles. Andy almost giggled at the contents tumbling out of the bag. Had no idea Miranda was so kinky? Seemed so buttoned up and prissy. Elegantly reserved. Didn't seem the type. Saw them scattered. Were those pink furry handcuffs?

The rest looked like torture equipment. The black lace blindfold didn't look that scary.

This wasn't going to be Andy does Dallas thing. Andy wasn't Bambi Woods.

Miranda straddled Andy and grumbled. ''Emily.'' Andy missing Miranda's pink blush suffusing along her ivory skin.

Andy stopped her caresses of Miranda's breasts abruptly, Andy could picture beet red Emily told to go and purchase those, almost shook with rumbling laughter through her. Emily actually went to a sex store and got those for Miranda, Andy bit her lip.

'' What is so funny? '' Miranda demanded, was Andrea laughing at her. Making her feel self-conscious like Stephen.

''Why are we stopping? Is this still a maybe to you?'' Miranda husked into Andy lowly in a dangerous tone. Running her fingernails along Andy's scalp.

''Yes. Miranda, stop. I think you'll have to draw up that contract first before we do this. Start this. You'll just have to wait till I sign it or not. I certainly know how you are with being patient about things. I'm not easy.''

Miranda snorted and huffed. Sachs was far from easy. Try infuriating and grating in many ways.

Flashing a bright smile at Miranda, Andy got up and was leaving. Now.

Pausing at the door, Andy's chestnut hair turned back. ''Oh and Miranda, _mistresses_ I believe are given gifts to entice to go to bed with.'' Leaning against the doorframe casually as if not breathless like Miranda was.

''So do try to entice me with more than just truffles and champagne, pretty typical if you ask me, if you do want me to sleep with you. Try. Not through Emily, only you. Those are my terms. Miranda. Take them or leave them. See you around if you're still just curious to if I accept this. Offer of yours.''

''So start enticing me.''

Andy left Miranda in the hotel room with a saucy wink. ''I enjoyed the taster. Priestly.''

Taster. Miranda wasn't a sample menu. How dare Sachs.

Miranda cut her eyes at flirty Andrea leaving her wanting her even if she wanted to throttle Sachs, with her blouse half off.

Growled out irritably. ''Sachs.'' Owed her an orgasm.

Unmistakably heard a laugh along the hallway, as if Andrea was taunting her to enjoy Emily's bought toys alone.

* * *

Jacqueline Follet was having an awful arrival to America and was not impressed with the start of her trip, first resigning from James Holt International before it sunk. Holt was a talentless colour-blind twit.

Instead of returning to Runway Paris as Editor in Chief which was still hers, thankful for digital age she could oversee each issue, poured everything of herself into Runway France and her position, which cost her many things.

Irv Ravitz had a proposal for her. An offer she found hard to refuse. Jacqueline accepted, intrigued.

Now stuck with this nervous redhead from Runway, one of Miranda's assistants, who was English helping her locate her lost luggage.

Roy took her carryon.

Emily filled out the paperwork. Idiots clearly worked at JFK's luggage lost and found. Bollocks. How could they lose Follet's luggage a few minutes after landing.

From what the airport manager said or would admit to. Follet's suitcases were believed to be back in Paris, never put on the plane.

Emily kept apologising profusely as if she'd personally swim the Atlantic to collect them for Jacqueline and hoped the baskets of Aux Marvellaux de Fred would make Jacqueline feel at home. That and locate a dress for Follet in an hour for tonight's Runway event. Repeating an inner mantra. ''I love my job.''

Emily began dialling Nigel for a miracle. A miracle that could be achieved in an a few hours. Only by Nigel.

* * *

Miranda took Andy's words of enticing her. Received in the last hour, blue bags of Tiffany's and an almost funeral parlour of flowers in her apartment had been delivered.

What in heck had she started.

Meant other things.

Cy listened to Andy's words. What Miranda Priestly wanted in the hotel room.

''Miranda offered that to you. I don't like this for you. Andy tell her how you feel.'' Cy said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

It would have to do for tonight.

Andy was firm and stubborn about this. ''No. Miranda doesn't need to know. You do this all the time. Cy what's so different.'' Andy said.

''The difference is, I'm not in love with any of them. I am not their Mistress.'' Cy stated. Brushing her long blonde hair, slipping on over her skinny toned shoulders a tailored black Yves Saint Laurent jacket.

Andy raised a brow at it. It was almost made for her. ''It was a gift.'' Cy informed sharply.

Pulling on her Giving keys necklace with a name on it tensely.

''So you're going out. Tonight and you bought them flowers. That's a first.'' Andy grinned teasingly at Cy wearing lipstick.

Most of Cy's partners didn't cost her this much.

Snatching up the full bouquet of pretty white parrot tulips, Cy gave Andy a dirty look.

''It's sweet but you don't usually do things like that.'' It was true. This lady was special.

Cy went in search of her keys, left them around somewhere, finding her lost misplaced keys in the fridge.

Cy rarely dressed up like this. Slouching it usually was motorcycle boots and anything machine washable or scrubs and Kirby hairclips even though she had the build and face of a model. Long aristocratic nose and defined brows and an oval face with fine features.

Usually nights like this, she and Andy would order in, on the delivery app Seamless, the standard bearer for munchies and binge-watching Netflix and sharing gnocchi or pad Thai, wings, fries, which were chips to Cy or all of the above in fuzzy socks on the couch. Cy usually consumed Castlemaine XXXX.

Introducing Andy to swearing during Rugby. Words of drongo sissies and playing concussed. Andy knew Nigel would like Cy's obsession with rugby but for one reason, their bums and legs.

Andy smiled. ''So are you going to tell me about Emily? What was she really like back then? So you liked her, didn't you? I can't believe Emily was like that. Was she really bossy back then.''

''We were roommates and Emily's wonderful.'' Cy said loyally.

Andy snorted. ''Wonderful huh? More like snooty and uptight. Did she really knit? Can't believe she wore that reindeer sweater.''

Cy frowned at Andy's curiosity over Emily. Emily was a nice person. Cy didn't care for or appreciate anything said against her. Might be ages ago now but Cy was still defending her like a friend she once was.

''Emily's is my business. Don't wait up Andy and think about it. You're not a toy or a pet to use or at Miranda's service and whim.''

''I know that Cy.''

''Do you?'' Glancing at her phone as it pinged. Halting almost out the door, typical women, Cy cursed her lady was running late for her.

They weren't meeting for drinks now, text to just come by her place.

Andy gave Cy a look who was also at some uptown lady's beck and call.

* * *

Miranda was gracious in introducing and welcoming Jacqueline to her Runway.

Nigel still couldn't believe Miranda was being so good about it. Claws of The Ice Queen were retracted for tonight.

Jacqueline made a small charming speech to all present tonight at this event. Both Miranda and Jacqueline looked Haute as Blazes.

Thankfully due to him. Madame Follet was in a gown tonight he loaned frantic Emily. Miranda didn't need to know about Jacqueline's missing luggage. Emily was having it couriered to Jacqueline tomorrow morning. Only Roy knew and Nigel. Neither would say anything to Miranda. Valued their heads and loins.

Emily really didn't want or have any desire to be fired tonight. Have to go home, back across the pond to Richmond.

Watching Miranda leave almost at the same time as Jacqueline did.

* * *

The buzzer interrupting watching Amy Schumer on a talk show, made Andy grumpily press entry. ''What you were actually dumped tonight Cy and lost your keys again?'' Shaking her head, Andy got the door after a second knock. Or it was Mrs Wasnick their landlady, telling Cy off for using the rooftop for nightly activities again. Andy groaned could hear her now. ''The rooftop is not for sex play.''

Mrs Wasnick should be grateful Andy was getting the door. Usually Cy answered it naked.

Expecting Cy at the door.

''Miranda.''

''Do let me in. Andy because what I plan to do, cannot be done out here.''

Letting her inside in a daze.

Andy took in her gown which didn't suit Andy's downtown neighbourhood in the least. Here Andy was underdressed in cotton flannel cut-off shorts and a Northwestern top for a quiet night in.

Miranda looked exquisite in her gown which she was unzipping for Andy.

Catching Miranda's hands from undoing her dress. Andy began zipping it back up. ''Miranda. No. I don't want…''

''So you've decided it is a No.'' Straightening up rigid. Not looking at Andy.

Miranda turned around, away from Andrea.

''Wait Miranda. I do want this, I just want to start us slow, here let's use this for our agreement.'' Took a paper napkin from takeaway on the table. Andy began writing it.

Once Andy had taken a few classes in Prelaw before Journalism.

''Your place is charming.'' Miranda raised a haughty brow. Sitting down on Andy's couch with perfect posture. It was neat and homey. Andy didn't know if Miranda meant it to be an insult or a compliment. Never could tell with the icy Editor.

''Do you live with that fry cook still?'' Saw no signs or trace of a him.

''No Nate's gone, my roommate's part slobby Koala. You might meet her. She out but usually tends to hibernate.''

''Here.'' Andy showed the napkin to her.

Miranda peered at it. She wasn't getting out her reading glasses, squinting.

''I, Andy Sachs, and I, Miranda Priestly hereby agree to being Miranda's Mistress for the next year.'' Signing it with her loopy signature.

Holding out her pen to Miranda. For her to sign.

Signing it with _M.P._

''Come on there is something we can do together.'' Andy held out her hand to Miranda.

Blue eyes met Andy's brown eyes. ''What is that?''

''Just trust me. Miranda.''

Taking Andy's hand reluctantly. Led upstairs to the roof garden. Now Andy knew why Cy used this place often, switching on the lights for Miranda. Lit up around them.

''Shall we get to know each other.'' Andy offered. ''We don't have to rush with this Miranda. We can talk.''

Miranda looked at the view on the rooftop. '' Talk to me. Andy.''

* * *

Emily was dropped off home by a company car who bid her good night.

Opening her door to a meow from Onslow greeting her. Saw Derry had called her. Slumping. Why did she agree? Blaming Nigel. Setting her up. Derry seemed very nice. He was a hunk and drank tea like her. Nigel pushed her to give him a chance, had so much in common.

Her phone pinged as she saw who, should just decline, pressed accept.

''Hi. So how about drinks tonight?'' Cy offered. Looking at the screen.

Emily sighed she didn't want to begin this again. ''It's late. I'm watching television.''

''What are you watching?'' Emily picked up her remote, glanced at any channel and lied to her caller.

''I like that one.'' Emily cut her off. ''No you don't. You hate all Rom Coms, calling them overly sentimental unrealistic load of bollocks to the masses.''

'' Most are, some rom coms may have grown on me like a fungus. So no to drinks then. Can I buy you dinner tomorrow night. There's this place on Lex…''

''Booked Cy.''

''Coffee?'' Emily shook her head at Cy's persistence. It was too long ago to just pick things up. Be like they were.

''Tea break.'' Cy suggested.

''Lunch then. What time do you get off? When does the dragon lady let you out to play? Go out with me. It's my civic duty to feed you. Charlton.''

''Is it?''

Cy waited for Emily's next words expectant. '' Listen. I'm going out with someone from work.''

''A date is it.''

Emily held her phone to her ear as she shimmied out of her dress.

''Yes.''

Cy asked. ''What are you doing there?''

''Is this video chat?'' Emily saw it was. Her eyes widening that it was. Could kill Cy.

''Close your eyes.''

Cy did so. ''What is this date's name?'' Cy asked trying to sound unaffected and cool about it Far from both.

Emily glared over the phone. ''None of your business. Cy. His name is Derry.''

''Charlton you do remember our pact for bad dates. Don't you?'' Any guy named Derry was bound to be awful. Cy still had her eyes closed on Emily.

Snippily Emily unclasped her bra. ''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Walking into her bathroom, wiping off her makeup with No 7s. Slipping on her nightie.

''Dressed now are we?''

''You may look.'' Emily curtly informed.

Cy smiled into her phone. ''Really forgetting our suicide pack. Do you think you might need me to initiate it? If you fear the time is upon you with Derry. Call. I'll be your succour.''

''I _am not_ calling you during my date with Perry.'' Bristling almost stamping her foot.

''Derry.'' Cy corrected her. ''Fine death by chocolate alone.''

''I have to go Cy.''

Cy wished her goodnight as if no time had passed between them, hanging up on Emily as she made a promise on her way uptown in a cab, she was going to check out this Derry.

''210 East 65th right.'' Cy nodded to the cabbie, paying her fare. Holding the bouquet.

Cy was sent up by the Concierge desk at the apartment building. Didn't have him call up, Cy would surprise her like she used to.

Knocking on her door.

She answered it, in just a robe. Eyes sparkling on Cy pleasurably, Jacqueline stroked Cy's face lovingly, kissed her.

''I have to be up early.''

* * *

Yawning and stretching, it had been a long night for them, Cy poured Jacqueline a mint tea tisane and a slice of brioche from Aux Marvellaux de Fred, cutting up fresh fruit and a pot of lavender honey. ''You remember.'' Jacqueline fondly shook her head at Cy's boy's shorts.

Nuzzled Cy's cheek in greeting. ''These are a disgrace. Meant for incineration.''

''No your stuck with them.'' Sticking out her tongue at Jacqueline.

''The young of today. You think I won't take them off you. ''

Cy teased, taller than her. ''Try it.''

Ruffling her long blonde hair between her fingers. ''I like this length.''

''I can't stay. Maybe tonight I'll call you.'' Cy stated seriously. This had been nice. Needed this with her.

''Ma biche in good time, you're at Lennox. I am at Runway. I'll send you my number and email.''

Cy knew the number at Runway had it in her phone. Emily's number.

''I have to take a shower.''

Jacqueline tapped her bone china. Dr Agren was wonderful for her. Invigorated her. Very glad she came to New York now.

* * *

Cy called Emily at 6am with a loud ringtone waking her, for breakfast unless she was booked. Slammed her phone down on her.

Emily groaned into her pillow.

Got two more texts from Cy. ''Film Sunday. _Man Up_ at Tribeca Film or _Trainwreck._ Will not take No from you.''

Emily tapped her answer. ''#Possibly? Stop texting and calling me. At once.''

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Emily's blue eyes narrowed on Cy.

''Good Morning.'' Almost stepped back inside her door.

''How did you get my address?'' Rounding on Cy, who smiled at her. ''Andy told me.'' Bristling in sharp Vivienne Westwood. Of course Andrea did.

''Em no need to be Darth Vader about this.''

Emily glared at Cy, offended. ''I am not like Darth Vader.''

Taking Emily's handbag for her, which she snatched back.

''Charlton I demand you let me walk you to work or cab. We can cab.''

Gave Emily an impish smile. Waving gifts of goodwill. ''I've got Starbucks. For Mademoiselle Em. One Caramel Brulée Latte that you like. For the Dragon Lady, one piping hot coffee order of one no-foam skimmed latte with an extra shot and three drip coffees with room for milk. Is it?''

Through clenched teeth. ''Fine we'll walk.'' Giving in. Had to buy Miranda's newspapers anyway.

''Thankyou Cy.'' Almost smiling at Cy.

''Your most welcome Em.''

''We can talk about Derry who's all wrong for you.'' Cy quirked a sly smile.

* * *

Miranda Priestly never woke up on a downtown rooftop with Andy Sachs lying next to her in a priceless evening gown before.

''Good Morning.'' Andy greeted her bleary eyed in morning haze.

''Breakfast?'' Andy offered.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda Priestly was never late to her office ever. Emily kept looking to the elevators it was quarter to 9. No Miranda.

Roy hadn't text her a warning that Miranda was arriving in minutes. This had never happened before.

Jacqueline Follet was here. Bright and early and in Chanel and a snitty mood.

Emily knew Jacqueline's luggage arrived this morning with Serena meeting it.

Nigel was giving her a tour of La Priestly's realm. He only spoke limited french from a fling with a fellow named Georges but nothing useful, Nigel had zip from that language lesson with Georgy the Frenchinator to attempt to converse with Jacqueline on.

Promising Emily he'd keep Madame _No smile_ Follet busy and occupied with his charm.

Nigel's mother Kitty raised a long lost daughter of Emily Post in Nigel. Hoped it worked on this reserved Gaelic.

Showing her his fabulous Closet.

* * *

Breakfast with Sachs that would be nice.

Miranda distangled herself from Andrea, liked it too much their closeness. Which was crazy, they hadn't even slept together. Andrea had this gravitational pull that Miranda felt always. Staunchly resisted it at first, didn't want Andrea's warm and grace anywhere near her.

Enveloped her without warning many times at Runway.

Snuck up on her slowly. Only when Paris happened and with Andrea gone did Miranda realise how in a foolish way she missed that smile greeting her every morning.

Where were her shoes? Finding one near a terracotta pot. Andy held out the other.

''So breakfast it is and we can continue what you were telling me.''

Miranda blinked at Andy.

Once she wanted in someone when she was younger, someone to wake up with at dawn, who'd look at her like she was beautiful not frumpy and bursting to talk to her and can't wait another minute to find out what you'll say. Thought James or Stephen would be that person for her.

Both weren't.

Who knew Andrea a twenty four year old chestnut haired female would fill those wingtips. Almost.

She liked Andrea but did not love her.

Last night hadn't gone as planned for her. Ever since the hotel suite wanted Sachs maybe after her kiss she had expected to just bed Sachs and be done with it. Enjoy her for a time.

Didn't expect this. To move together so easy.

Sachs was quite sweet last night even if truthfully Miranda in all honesty didn't give a fudge or Fendi about horticulture.

Helped to her feet and yanked downstairs

''Come on the sprinklers and Mrs Wasnick.''

Miranda wondered who in hell was Mrs Wasnick.

Andy stood in her kitchen. Debating, should she make eggs no waffles damn Nate absconding to Beantown with her Waffle maker and Juicer.

Watching Miranda sit in an evening gown, at her kitchen table, Andy had offered her something else to wear. Something casual of hers. Outright refused.

Her dragon lady was prickly about taking couture off in the morning. Andy was learning so many new things about Miranda.

Breakfast in jewellery from Harry Winston and Andy guessed Valentino or maybe Carolina Herrera. It was pretty not just in moonlight in the morning also whoever had designed it.

They'd talk all night last night, made out a little after Andy showed Miranda her roses and was sure she bored her cross-eyed with her gardening.

 _Babbled on like an bumbling idiot to her silver haired companion, about moracus syconia,_ _crinums and the zamias_ _and_ _chamaedorea's root bound,_ _and cordyline also heliconia and nurturing the aspidistra. Blooming begonias took a lot of work, caring for the bromeliads and her periwinkles. Her Mom had sent Andy some plump Bermudian roses and Spanish moss._

'' _What.'' Andy stopped talking to Miranda's brows raising to her hairline, quirking was that almost a smile._

 _Bemused blue eyes sparkled on her. ''Andrea I am not Editor of Gardening World.''_

'' _Sorry. I'm boring you aren't I?'' Shyly Andy looked out at the city lights. Coming up to Andy, turning her head back to her._

'' _Don't be sorry. You're not boring me André-Andy.''_

 _Watched Miranda tracing a few plants and admiring the roses. ''You planted all of this?''_

'' _Yes. Cy helped. Those are lavender and that's hibiscus and this, this is vanilla. Smell.''_

 _Miranda inhaled._ _''How do you know so much about this. Andrea.'' Meant Andy, why did she insist on being called this boyish use of her name. Andy was only right for kindergarten or little league._

 _Andy smiled at her. ''My mother runs a garden centre and I use to help summers and I like learning about plants and scents. She wanted to go to Grasse once. Learn perfume. Use to cut out pictures of there.''_

'' _Hmmm.'' Miranda mused._

'' _Here feel this.'' Unfurling Miranda's hand in hers. Felt it. Velvety as Miranda stroked its texture along with Andy's skin._

 _Andy was close to her. Holding her gaze intimately._

 _Clasping Andy's hand in hers, wincing at sudden sharpness pricking her. '' Sorry thorns.''_

 _Andy bent her chestnut head and began kissing Miranda's wound of her scraped fingers._

'' _I take it my flowers were lost on you. Perhaps a bag of topsoil or Miracle growth.'' Andy had a hunch Miranda maybe had a dry humour._

'' _That and hoes. A shovel pretty please. Way to my heart.''_

 _Swallowing at the way Miranda leaned closer. ''I really liked them Miranda. The flowers you sent. All of them.'' Stared at by Miranda intently, Andy blurted out. I'm giving them to my neighbours Mrs Robson rarely has visitors and also to where I volunteer.''_

'' _Ah.'' Miranda figured._

'' _My jewellery is it being dispensed to the masses of penury and homeless downtown?'' Wicked blue eyes staring Andy down._

'' _I'm keeping that.'' Felt Miranda's mouth brush her neck slowly, Andy's forgot almost how to form sentences._

'' _I…ohh…Andy felt Miranda's lips on her…'' I do have a student loan though.'' Earning a laugh, Andy had never heard before burst from Miranda. Throaty and sensual against her._

 _Falling into the grass together, white hair brushing Andy as she stroked Miranda. If Andy leaned in, could almost kiss. Andy stopped herself. A deal was a deal no kissing. Andy reluctantly was keeping up her end._

''Andrea the toast is burning.''

''Huh.''

Stirring her mug thinking about last night, blinking at Miranda in front of her as the acrid smell hit her nose.

Grabbing two black pieces of bread out of the toaster.

''I'm sorry if my eyes you were gazing into distracted you.'' Miranda quipped.

''I was not gazing in your eyes.'' Andy corrected. She was.

Heard the door unlocking. ''Hey.'' Cy greeted. Kicking off her shoes. ''Mrs Wasnick found this in the hall …so I told her it's yours Andy, that your keeping it and the wearer ear's warm. Your busy being a mistress for.''

Holding out a diamond earring. ''By this carat I'm retiring to Turks and Caicos, to practice medicine on white sandy beaches.''

Cy saw her white hair first. ''Better be decent. Ah the owner of said priceless earring. I'm Cy. You must be Andy's Miranda right.''

Andrea was correct. Cy was indeed interesting. ''Cy? Cy is for perhaps Cynthia.'' Miranda asked.

Cy grumbled.

''No. Cy is just Cy not Cynthia.'' Andy supplied.

Going to open a window. Andy gave Cy the eye to be polite and nice to Miranda.

''Cy's still being domesticated.'' Miranda watched her pour a cereal box into a milk carton. Drinking it. Miranda should see Cy wield a blowtorch or iron for grilled cheese or a screwdriver with a pot of noodles.

Leaning against the counter casually in an YSL jacket this season. ''Miranda you work with a Derry don't you?''

Miranda had a Derry on staff. ''Yes I do employ a Derry. My new Travel writer. Handsome. Has a french bulldog called Sal. Plays racquetball, skiing and collects baseball cards. Shoots skeet. Father runs Mellon Bank. Just handed in a wonderful guide to Newport. Goals to drink wine through all of France's vineyard. Why?''

Miranda had to know this because of Runway's new profile of staff for digital subscribers.

''Mr Wonderful Derry.'' Cy groaned. Skeet huh and a dog named Sal. Em's dream of France. Derry was just perfect for Emily. ''No worries just trying to suss him out.''

''Derry? What's a Derry?'' Andy asked coming back.

''A Derry is Emily's date.'' Cy informed her.

''My Emily.'' Cy nodded to Miranda. Glad Priestly could keep up.

''This Derry is completely wrong for her.''

''Oh is he?'' Miranda met Cy's brown eyes with her cold blue. ''Why is this Derry wrong for my Emily?''

''Yeah in every way, hey I'm just looking out for Emily. You don't have to tell me, Emily's lucky. It's my civic duty for her to not date creeps, I check them out. Can't have Sal's daddy and Em's get together and have matching Sal's or chocolate labs and buy a Volvo and move to the burbs on you.''

Miranda liked Cy immediately.

''You work where?''

''Lenox. Supervising Paediatrician.''

Miranda saw the time 10am. ''Andy I have to go.''

Andy saw her to the door. ''Your never visiting again are you?'' Miranda promised Andy she wasn't scared away.

''We'll flesh out more details of this arrangement.'' Miranda left Andy standing in the doorway watching her descend her stairs.

A kiss goodbye would have been nice if this was anything else but this arrangement between them. Andy felt.

* * *

Miranda arrived at work by noon not in last night's evening dress. Jacqueline thought it was observing her own European custom of work etiquette. Greeted with an airy kiss to both ivory cheeks and spoke only fluent Parisian french to Jacqueline.

Kept feeling itchy. Resisted scratching as Miranda peered over her lens at layouts.

For the last few hours looking over the layouts of the next issue, Emily just stared at Miranda so did Jacqueline who was trying to be polite who cleared her throat. Also staring at Miranda.

Miranda gave Emily a withering Priestly glare for pointing to her.

Nigel let out a gasp as he came up. ''Miranda have the twins had chicken pox?''

Miranda cut her blue eyes at him, of course Cassidy and Caroline had it. Twice. Tersely to him. ''Why?''

Miranda glanced in the mirror. Blue eyes wide.

* * *

''Neither Cy. Maybe the black one.''

Andy shook her head at Cy holding up another shirt. ''Last one. This or the Helmut Lang. Which one Andy, I want to look good for Em tonight.''

Andy got the phone. ''Hi Mom. Sure I can talk. Shoot.''

''What do you mean the moss you sent is poison ivy.'' Dropping her phone, the same moss she and Miranda made out against.

* * *

''Emily Ma chèr.''

Jacqueline called after Emily who had just sent The Book electronically for Miranda. '' Oui Madame Follet?''

Jacqueline gestured to the chair across from her glass desk.

''Since Miranda is sharing you with me during my time here at Runway. I need a few things taken care of for me, one a cake ordered for someone very dear to me who's birthday is at the end of this month with ''All my Coeur. Mon Petit ChouChou.''

Emily wrote the message, the poor person called a cabbage and lovingly referred to that and a bottle of _Chateau Mouton-Rothschild 1970._ My dog Shitake needs a walker and only Evian for her. Not tap. Shitake has a delicate stomach. I would also like a access key to the archives.''

Jacqueline sharp eyes met Emily's.

''I will have to tell Miranda.'' Emily would have to ask Miranda's permission.

''Jackie.''

Emily stood and turned into Mr Ravitz standing there.

Irv Ravitz let the pretty little assistant pass by him. Irv wouldn't mind a sample of that strawberry tart.

''Mr Ravitz.'' Emily swiftly moved by him.

''Jacqueline good you've settled in, I need to speak with you.''

Irv knew Jacqueline's reputation was holding any obstacle by the balls, like in an iron vice and twisting like a dominatrix on steroids.

Ravitz was rather attached to his balls and having Jacqueline not squishing them. He knew she'd amassed _a list_ just as powerful as Miranda's. When Madame Follet worked as the Directress of Couture Magazine.

Plastering on a confident smile to Jacqueline as he shut her door. Had a lot to discuss tonight.

Plans for Runway.

* * *

Andy had kept her old key from delivering The Book to Miranda's townhouse. The many errands she was sent on by Miranda. Andy recalled her favourite errand in her first week after testing brakes, when she had to drive Miranda to pick up the twins as Andy was trying to figure out the sports car. "Turn the key, start the car, put it in drive and step on the gas and Go. Anyone can do that, even my husband.''

Holding a shopping bag of a kilo of Calamine lotion. Benadryl and Oatmeal bath. Andy turned the key.

The twins were with James tonight because of Miranda's sudden rash. Emily sent over The Book by digital download.

Miranda was resisting scratching. Heard Patricia bark and her name called.

''Hi girl.'' Patricia jumped up on Andy and whined at her. Stepping upstairs in search of Miranda.

''Miranda. It's me Andy.'' She didn't want for Andy to see her like this, pulling her duvet up and over her.

Hearing Andy coming upstairs to her.

''Go away.'' Miranda snarled more into her pillow.

Andy saw her, well the lump of her in bed.

''Miranda.''

Miranda icily spoke. ''I said leave.'' Andrea didn't need to be here. She hadn't called her for anything. Why was she even here?

Andy set down the bag.

''I can't talk to you. While you're turned away from me. Will you just please get your head out of this pillow?'' Andy tried placating coming closer.

Andy heard a muffled. ''No.'' From Miranda.

''No! Why? Miranda come on look at me.'' Andy asked again.

''Because I'm so ugly. I got poison ivy!'' Miranda informed. Peeking her face from the pillow.

Andy consoled. ''Come on, now. Nobody cares what you look like.''

Miranda made a sound of more sobs.

''I mean, I do like the way you look. Miranda. Always. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and normally you look real pretty. You just don't now.''

Sobbing at her words. Jeez spotty dragons were really sensitive.

Andy took her viciously saying. _''I hate you Sachs.''_ lightly as she applied calamine onto Miranda fair but presently red skin.

''I've had poison ivy a million times. I once got poison ivy on my but... back.'' Andy quirked an uncertain smile.

''You don't have to be here for me.'' Miranda finally said to Andy.

''I know but I want to be.'' Andy dabbed more onto Miranda's face. ''What kind of mistress would I be if I didn't visit you in bed now and then.''

Andy's eyes sparkled at hers. Smearing more calamine on Miranda who sighed with relief.

''You do want to be here, don't you?'' Miranda asked, confusion etched on her splotchy face.

''Yes Miranda I do.''

* * *

Derry was meeting her at a wine bar. Walking up, had ignored Cy's many texts. Emily stopped at who was standing with Derry.

Cy.

''Derry mate let me buy you another pint. On me. Wow you've got dozens of pics of Sal. He's really cute. No you didn't, you had a staycation with him. Sal's one lucky pooch.'' Flicking through them as if fascinated and engrossed with Derry's furry baby.

Saw Emily out of the corner of her cocky brown eyes. ''Em what a surprise.''

Emily huffed out lowly yes just so coincidental.

''Der was telling me he likes Paris to and has never been like you and also loves to hike remember Em when we backpack hiked. How you just loved it. Couldn't get enough of it. The outdoors. Our girl is outdoorsy.'' Emily was giving Cy a death glare.

''The blistering heat in the morning and it pissed with rain. We had to share a camping bag. We almost caught consumption didn't we Em in that monsoon in the Lake District?''

Emily did. Almost blushed at that memory. In the lake.

Had to help Derry into a cab. Never drink like an Aussie. Derry wasn't weaned on Fosters or True Blue at five like Cy.

''That was fun. Shame about Derry. I like him. Makes me want to go on vacation with Sal too. It'd be nice carrying him around under my arm. Like the travel gnome with bigger ears.''

Whirled on by Emily who looked really beautiful tonight in front of Cy. ''You.''

''He might have been a nice guy for me tonight but I'll never know. Will I? Why don't you just leave me alone? Why can't you? You certainly made it clear once you wanted no part of me before. So why bother now?''

''Wot?'' Cy blinked.

''Raquel and Tom Tom, gave me your goodbye note to me.''

Cy looked genuinely confused at Emily's words. ''My note to you.'' Raquel and Tom Tom were pretentious snots that Cy would rather swallow rusty nails then ever call them friends or trust. What note did Emily mean?

''Here.'' Handed it from her purse. Folded. ''I kept it to remind me to be careful of liking anything remotely like you. Do me a favour Cy and stay away from me. Just do that for me.''

Hailing a cab, Emily left Cy on the curb. ''Emily wait.''

Emily shook her head. ''No. Just don't.''

Unfolding it. Cy began to read it.

Oh Emily. I never saw you like this.

* * *

Emily wiped her mascara which apparently wasn't waterproof. Her phone pinged, saw it wasn't Cy because if it was she was going to tell Cy to sod off.

Answering it, ''Emily something's happened.'' pressed her phone to her ear. ''Mum! What's happened?''

''Emily there's been an accident.'' Her Mum's voice wobbled.

Her Mum choked up. ''There's something Seb wanted you to have Emily. Only you.'' Had better not be his Chelsea football collection.

* * *

''Flight 701 now arriving from London at Gate 29.'' The intercom announced the flight arrival. Emily could go to London for the funeral but knew Runway's policy for employees not with them for not quite a year might cost her job. Her Mum said not to. She'd handle it. Knew how much Runway meant to Emily.

Roy offered her a lift to JFK this morning. Emily called Nigel who would have Serena cover for her.

''Miss Charlton?''

''Yes.''

Emily saw her. Red hair just like hers. ''Your brother Sebastian's Blythe. She's yours now.''

'' Are you jo... are you joking?!''

The lady from Child Services looked serious and not joking.

''What? Wait a minute now. I... Are you telling me I inherited a baby from my brother who I haven't seen since last Boxing Day for lunch? No! No way, uh-uh. This isn't possible. I can't have a baby as I have to be at my work.''

Miranda was still out of the office since last night and Emily was assisting Jacqueline. Both were very demanding of her as an assistant.

''Now, Blythe, this is your Aunt Emily, the one I was telling you about. You're going to live with her now. She'll take care of you and love you very much.'' Handing Emily the baby. Emily had to take her.

''Here are her things in there...also a copy of the your brother Sebastian Charlton's will, and his wife Phoebe's, Blythe's birth certificate. Everything you'll need to get on with together.''

Get on with. How!? Protesting as Emily held Blythe awkwardly. ''I'm not the right person for this. I'm not good with children.''

''You're the only person, Miss Charlton.''

''She's most agreeable. Once you get the hang of it, you'll be a wonderful mother to her.''

''I don't... I...Mother?!'' Staring at the baby. Her niece Blythe.

* * *

Jacqueline stroked Cy's cheekbone with her fingertips as Shitake her toy dog played at her bare feet.

Laying her head back, looking up at the ceiling with Jacqueline beside her in bed.

''Tell me about her.''

Rubbing her lids unconsciously. ''There's nothing to say. She hates me and wants nothing to do with me.'' Folding the note into her pocket.

''Love and Hate. Yet you still want her. Cy. I think you should have her. Go and seduce her. Taste her. Hate you sex can be very good for you. I recommend it. Ravish her.''

''Just like that. Oh Hi I know you want me to stay away from you forever but fancy sex.''

Emily was too good for that.

Cy's pager went off. Easing out of bed still in last nights rumpled clothes. Slipping on her boots. Brushing a quick peck to Jacqueline. ''I gotta go. I have a long shift. Sorry I can't join you tonight.''

''Will you be alright.'' Leaning over to Cy as Shitake came to lick her face.

''I'm Aces.'' Jacqueline rolled her eyes at Cy's urban words.

''I do not know why you won't live with me in Paris when I return. Please consider again.'' Jacqueline was still upset how Cy refused.

Cy shook her head at her. ''I live here now in New York. I have to be at work.''

''I will convince you.'' Jacqueline promised.

Cy shook her head. ''No you won't.''

''I will see you later this week. We'll do something fun.'' Cy promised her.

Cy saw herself out. Jacqueline began typing on her phone to her new assistant. ''Bon Jour. Emily, I need those sketches brought to my appointment at 11. ''

* * *

Nigel saw Emily with it. ''Nigel please hold her.'' Nigel took her with wide eyes.

''Em who's this?'' Nigel asked.

''My niece.'' Emily said.

The clackers Trish, Jenna and Melissa all refused Emily. Not one of them could watch her. Just for a few hours.

Nigel held the sketches for Emily as Emily held Blythe. Roy got the car door for her.

''Her diaper's just a little bit damp.'' Nigel helpfully informed.

Nigel held her like stinky baby for her.

Emily had an hour. Roy drove her to a drug store. Walking down aisles in McQueen, holding Blythe to her. ''Um, Luvs, here we go. Pampers. God. Huggies Super trim. OK, large or medium.. new-borns up to 14 pounds.'' Emily didn't know which.

Emily looked at Blythe ''OK, so... You're not new-born, are you? How much do you weigh anyway?''

Miranda had two of these at the same time.

Emily bought a guidebook on babies with the diapers.

In the backseat. Emily thought classes at St Martins for patterns and the history of fashion was complicated. Following printed instructions on Huggies. More.

''Here we go. Put between baby's legs, release tapes, position over front of absorbent padding." Emily sighed. ''Now... Oh. Release the tapes no tabs. There. Front of absorbent. Agh! ''

''Going well back there Emily.'' Roy asked kindly as he drove through morning traffic glancing at the redhead trying to put a diaper on. He'd been there once but his was grownup and about to go to college.

Emily sneered, scrunching her upturned nose. '' Your father use to wipe boogers on me and I'm doing this. Nappy changing. Ick. I've never babysat. This is easy now. Position over front of absorbent padding. OK, I've got it! Perfect!

Blythe coos and laughed at Emily as it fell off again.

''Roy do you have electrical tape.''

Snapping as she answered her phone. ''Miranda. Yes I am just arriving.''

''Anything to check?'' Emily was asked at coat check of Bemelmans Bar at the Carlyle.

''Yes!''

''No, no, no!'' The coat check lady attendant refused her.

''Just for an hour. She's very agreeable. I will give you a very big tip. I'll give you my Visa card and Avios points.''

Emily still had her Visa but now without her gym membership and tickets to an event that she'd waited six months for, Emily rushed to the table holding the sketches.

Jacqueline was seated with the entire Elias Clarke Board who were all introducing themselves around the table. Miranda via Skype due to her rash.

Emily stepped forward, sitting down to take notes.

Kept hearing crying increasing as she took down everything Miranda said and also Jacqueline.

''Emily what is that noise?'' Miranda waspishly asked.

Emily audibly gulped '' I'll just go and see Miranda.''

''She wanted her mama.'' The coat lady informed Emily.

''I am not her mother. I am her Aunt. By the way, she has been through a traumatic experience...a loss ...so a little compassion would not be out of line, OK?'' Given over Blythe by the unfeeling coat lady.

''I don't know how to...Blythe stopped crying in Emily's arms instantly. Rummaging through her bags for Bella Bunny or Waffle Teddy or Peter the Rabbit she'd sent as presents.

''Please I am trying to keep my job. I just need your assistance.'' The coat lady gave in to the high strung Brit. Heard a rude first time mothers no clue.

Emily now without her Barneys and Bergdorf Goodman cards.

Emily sat back down. ''Can you believe somebody would actually bring a baby here?''

Miranda sniffed her disapproval. James with the twins once brought them to a NBA game. They divorced the next week.

''Miss. Excuse me. Miss.'' The Maître D and Coat Check lady came up to the table, trying to catch Emily's eye.

''Miss. Your baby just barfed all over my silk blouse.'' Handing Blythe to Emily. Took her. Emily didn't feel too badly about the blouse it was ugly and it certainly wasn't silk.

Miranda's blue eyes peered into the screen. ''What is that Emily.''

Jacqueline stared at the baby, a tick in her jaw.

''My niece Miranda.''


	6. Chapter 6

It was a miracle or an act of mercy, Miranda didn't fire her.

Jacqueline spoke to Miranda in rapid french, Emily could tell Madame Follet did not like babies.

Not the way she'd stared at it. Blythe. Emily took exception. Follet just stared at her niece.

''Emily we will discuss this when I'm back at Runway.'' Miranda warned. Her blue eyes unblinking on wide eyed Emily over the screen.

''Emily, you will take a few days off to acclimatize to this.''

''Yes Miranda.''

* * *

Andy stared at the cheque from Miranda which would keep her. For a year. So many zeros. Miranda had made it out to Andy in the morning after she applied calamine all over her. From head to toe.

Didn't Miranda know yet, Andy was doing that for free. Thinking of her, wanting to take care of her.

Andy wouldn't cash it. Not ever. Folding it into her pocket. Still had the napkin. Their agreement.

Miranda wasn't buying her like that. Andy came to her last night because she wanted to.

Not as a mistress but as someone needed by Miranda. A friend who cared about her and who loved her.

* * *

Serena gushed this evening holding her up, blowing a raspberry on Blythe's tummy. ''You are just the cutest chuchuzinho.'' Nigel raised a brow at Serena. ''Coochzina what?''

''It means little pumpkin in Brazilian.'' Serena happily proclaimed as she made a goofy face at Blythe. Bouncing her.

Emily winced her disapproval, she didn't care for vegetable endearments. That and Chou. Fussing as Serena held her all wrong by what the book said. ''It says not to bounce her.'' Holding up her new guide for a baby.

''So you'll be keeping her Emily?'' Nigel asked looking at both Emily and the baby owlishly.

''Of course. I have to.'' Emily said trying not to feel overwhelmed. She handled many things that demanded her full attention and pushed her to almost breakdown 24/7 like Miranda.

Nigel was adopting Onslow for her.

''You're sure about taking this all on Em?'' Emily in her edgy clothes and snarky attitude never seemed broody.

''Nigel everything will be fine. It's all in this book.'' Holding a guide to motherhood the first years A to Z.

Serena shared a cab with Nigel. ''I'll give Emily a week.''

* * *

Emily didn't care what she was wearing this evening. Baby food looked like cat vomit.

''Just please Blythe one spoonful. '' Begging Blythe, trying to hold it in a fun way near her little mouth that she wouldn't even taste it. Not even a little.

Had tried everything now this opened jar of mashed carrot. No luck. Blythe was as picky and fussy as Miranda was about her same lunch from Smith and Wollensky.

''Please. One spoonful. Mmmm. Come on. One bite. Mmmm so yummy.'' Went to taste it herself, almost gagged.

Flipping through the useless book on babies.

That was it. Blythe wasn't eating or taking her bottle. Going to the A&E.

''So don't put a marble up your nostril because your big brother dared you too. OK.''

''Can I keep it?'' Cy gave it over with gloves. ''Not in your nose again mate or any other orifice.''

Given a best patient sticker to both.

Cy shook her head tired, it was long night at the ER. ''Dr Agren Junot. We have a case in cubicle 2. Please come now. She's very uptight and quite high strung.''

Cy followed the nurse in her scrubs. Well use to panicking parents. Cy saw by her shoes classy but edgy. Pulling the curtain Cy barely looked at the patient's name from the chart. ''Miss…

Looking up Cy blurted out. ''Emily.''

Cy saw Blythe. ''Who's this?''

Listened to Emily telling her about the accident and this was her niece, Blythe the baby was hers now. Holding out vendor machine tea to Emily who took the paper cup from her.

'' It's almost been five days. Miranda's will probably fire me. My whole life is feeding, winding and nappies and soothing.''

''Gosh I had no idea Miranda was so dependent.'' Cy gave her a grin.

Emily gave a flinty look to Cy for that. Cy could see she was still mad about Derry date or the note she didn't write to her. Knew her redhead like the back of her hand. Emily was still fuming about Derry.

''All I can think about is poo. How much, when, what colour.''

'' I hope you mean hers.'' Cy dryly stated.

Sliding onto a medical stool, Emily shoulders slumped with all the energy of a lazy zombie. Cy examined Blythe. She was a beautiful baby. Very happy. Carefully held her.

''She won't eat or take her bottle.''

''She's not starving Em. She's getting use to you.'' Cy smiled at Blythe warmly who babbled to her.

'' It is killing me right now that I can't call my brother and say. Seb. What the hell were you thinking? You could've left me anything else like his flat in Chiswick. Wimbledon tickets for life or Phoebe's gallery but I mean, this is a little much and I don't know what I'm doing. I don't have a clue. I'm crap at this. I'm not my Mum. She was brilliant and incredible at this.''

Blythe started crying as Emily was teary. '' Where is that stupid duck that she loves that drives me crazy? It quacks.''

Rummaging through many bags on the stroller. Cy squeaked it in front of Emily who brushed her hand lightly. Despondent. ''Thank you.''

Cy wrote down an RX. ''Here Em. That's for you.''

Emily read it curiously. Owed Sleep 10 years' worth. One bottle of expensive red wine, one to two glasses as needed in moderation when supplied and accompanied by a Dr who listens for hours and she is you're oldest friend. IOU for ruining date with Derry by redemption by babysitting for you.''

Emily quirked a small smile at the unorthodox prescription.

''Or white. Same dosage, though. Em. I have to be there as a Medical Practitioner to monitor the baby and a certain redhead Aunt.''

''Come on need me a little Em.'' Smiling impishly at her.

Emily gave in.

''Fine I need you.'' Emily grumbled out resigned to this.

Cy beamed at her.

''One chance! One chance Cy, but any mess-ups or cock ups and you're out of my life. Doctor Charm.''

At Emily's insistence ran a few tests. All of them stated, there was nothing wrong with Blythe.

''I'm off in twenty minutes. Let me help you home.'' Emily accepted.

''If you can help me get her to eat.''

''We'll figure it out.''

* * *

Back to work as of today Emily's morning was going just amazing in every way it could go wrong. She was latish handing over Blythe to her minders.

Jacqueline surely was a follower of Robespierre in cross examination that had her explain in a very anything but friendly tone that she had better not discover a baby at work here as if Emily somehow smuggled Blythe into Runway in her designer handbag this morning, told in her aloof accent that Runway was not a crèche.

Jacqueline also was as of this morning lactose intolerant and only almond or soy for her. So Emily had to go to five stores to find the right brand to use for Madame pretentious tisanes.

Yet only a few days ago was fine with cow's milk.

Unlike Miranda with coffee, Jacqueline drank expensive rare tea, Silver Tips White Tea and a rare Chinese tea called Tieguanyin. Derry was very impressed since those teas were worth a fortune.

Swore she did this to push her snide weight in her position around at Runway. A fashionable viper. It was obviously a dominant thing over steeped teabags that looked like mouse droppings to Emily who drank PG Tips without feeling deprived or poor.

Had to go and get lemons for a headdress for a shoot for Shu Uemura and Nars makeup. Retake Miranda's dry cleaning to the cleaners because it was wrinkled. Order that damn cake for Jacqueline's cabbage.

 **Miranda entered the building.** Roy sent this to her.

Emily had someone mildly reliable watching Blythe all day. Actually two.

Cy and Andy.

Since Sachs was unemployed. Emily knew Cy somehow forced Andy into it.

Handing her over this morning. Emily kept saying. ''Don't bounce her in the air. She likes this. Sing to her. Do not hold her like a fish or like a rugby ball hold like that dad on YouTube.'' Emily cringed.

''Or the superman one and do not throw her up in the air.''

Andy was told off by Cy, Andy was in awe over her adorableness. Andy loved babies. ''Look at her feet. You are so cute. Yes you are.''

Cy promised Emily, that she'd be fine with them. ''She's just gone down, let's not wake her up.''

Andy was peering at Emily's niece with a big dopey smile.

'' Here is her ducky. In case of an emergency.'' Emily murmured to them. ''Hope it better not be an emergency.'' Blythe was not a happy baby without quacks.

Kept looking back as if she was leaving Blythe with an untrustworthy pair.

* * *

Miranda dialled Andy number, it went to voicemail. Again. Looking at her Cartier watch. Almost 1pm. Miranda had called Andy three times.

''Pick up.'' Glaring at her phone that did not comply.

''Emily. Coat. Bag.''

''I will be out for two hours, assist Jacqueline in my absence.'' Emily nodded. Relieved Miranda hadn't yet had their talk about Blythe being at a meeting. Had one more day at Runway at least.

Miranda slipped into her car and told Roy, Andy's address.

Andy had given her a key to her place on calamine night. That was an almost a week ago. Andy kept dropping by her townhouse unexpectedly, checking in on her, like the other night it was with dinner made by her. Which really did surprise her. Stephen had never thought of anything like this.

Miranda cursed herself she went and almost ruined it, why she was always so snarky and barbed to kindness by making a derisive rude comment over Andy's delicious quiche and dessert saying she was an Easy-Bake Oven away from being a twelve-year-old girl and how quaint and homey she was.

Hadn't meant it. Andy was sweet and had gone to a lot of trouble, Miranda just wasn't use to someone like Andy doting on her like they were more…whatever they were becoming, in many ways that scared Miranda.

This was an arrangement to sleep together. Nothing more. Didn't need these little intimacies.

Miranda knew deep down why she said things that hurt. Blamed her lines. Her father wasn't exactly the warmest of parents, he was cruel and unfeeling and when her mother died so suddenly, Miranda, Miriam then who hid bruises couldn't wait to leave her home. Get as far away from her home as she could run.

She didn't need anybody. Afraid of it if she did. Always done everything on her own so she lashed out icily. Unsure of Andy's innate warmth.

Wasn't going to dwell on bad memories of being neglected and learning the hard way not to talk back.

Now fully recovered from poison ivy, Andy and hers fault. Miranda was making a house call to her mistress.

* * *

Blythe woke up. Both knew that she saw Emily wasn't there.

''The wheels go round and round…it's not working Cy. Here I have to get her bottle, you have a way with all females. Hold her.''

Cy took Blythe who was screaming blue murder. Trying to soothe her. The stuffed ducky wasn't working its magic or Cy.

Blythe had been changed, played with by both and was still crying.

For the last three hours Cy and Andy wanted to know where The Wiggles lived and pull the plug on that nauseating happy singing or pull a cleaver on Ming- Ming the lisping duck and have Ming-Ming served for Chinese New Year.

Miranda told Roy to return in two hours promptly.

Thought this would nice to surprise Andrea. Decided this afternoon they were going to go to bed for the first time. She'd decided they'd waited long enough. Wanted two hours of just both of them.

Never done anything so sinful showing up like this. For sex.

Slipping the key and turning to open.

Purring out sensually. ''Andrea.'' Blue eyes took in the three of them.

Miranda had once seen her husband James look exactly the same way Andy did, the one weekend she had to be away on Runway business. Their first nanny was on holiday and Miranda had just assumed her role as Editor. Had to go on this trip.

James assured her, he could handle it. He was a lawyer. Could take care of two twins under two years old, a cinch.

Left alone James freaked out whenever they cried and ended up letting them chew on a loofa and Patricia's dog toys. James was just as hopeless changing a diaper as a chimp was diffusing a bomb.

Shell-shocked holding two redhead toddlers, now Miranda saw in front of her, only one baby with bright red hair held by Andy with Cy.

Singing Radiohead to a baby was not acceptable.

''Oh for heaven's sake give her to me.''

''What did bad old Andy and someone who calls themselves a Doctor Cy do darling.'' Snatching a baaing Shaun the Sheep from both.

''You squeeze the tummy.'' Andy supplied helpfully and also sheepish.

Rocked gently, soothingly hummed softly not Radiohead, Miranda Priestly did not have this effect on most in her space, most cowered or tried to avoid up close time with the icy Editor.

Blythe couldn't get enough of her.

''She likes you.'' Andy and Cy were incredulous to this fact.

Raising an icy affronted brow, enchanted with the precious infant. Andy watched transfixed as Blythe tugged her coiffed in place silvery hair. Then her nose.

No one touched Miranda's hair except Cassidy and Caroline and not her nose. Never. Snorting defensive at both Andy and Cy still staring. ''Well I've only had two.''

Miranda knew so much for two hours of sex with Andrea.

Into their second hour as the TV show ended, Cy was chirpy as she sunk into Andy's no Nate's armchair.

''I like Ming-Ming now. I learned so much about being friends from that bossy chick and that goody goody androgynous guinea pig Linny and a turtle in a weird sailor beanie. Didn't you Miranda. I think you should take those lessons to Runway with you.''

Cy was growing on her.

Blythe was finally asleep in Miranda's arms.

Miranda still held sleeping Blythe as Andy mouthed to her. ''I'm sorry.''

No rose petals and satin sheets today for them.

* * *

Putain. That assistant of hers the redhead was very nervous of her. So far had brought her the wrong sample of an Elia Saab and did not bring her tea correct. Clicking her tongue, would she have to have Runway NY import Zizi her assistant in Paris who was competent and listened.

Jacqueline counted to ten. Where was her model?

''Emily. Emily Charlton. From school.''

Emily groaned at who Jacqueline's appointment was. Not Raquel Appleby here.

Who had made her life miserable at school every day when Cy wasn't with her.

''It is you. Its Raquel remember.'' Did she remember Raquel her tormentor, who made her life hell, hid her gym clothes. Made noises as she walked by like oinking and called her a blob.

''Sorry I'm really bad with faces.''

''Right. Emily it is such a small world. Look at you, you lost all your baby fat. Good for you but how do you keep warm with this winter. Charlton.'' The same nasty but older Raquel.

Emily ignored her jibe.

''I'm modelling just got back from Milan and the Virgin Islands.'' Raquel always boasted.

''Lovely.'' Raquel always was a land on her feet snot Emily felt.

Jacqueline called for Emily. ''Emily cheri why is my model not standing in front of me?'' Emily face flushed at her severe snapping tone.

''Because you were holding her up, prattling uselessly, bring her to me. Now.''

* * *

Roy didn't say a word. He was paid not to. Looking at Miranda's passenger as he drove her back to Runway.

Most security men at Elias Clarke knew to steer clear of Miranda Priestly. That she rode an elevator alone always but not this afternoon.

Many at Runway were used to Miranda sweeping in and upon them suddenly but not Miranda quieting them as she passed on her 4 inch heels.

Emily's eyes widened at Miranda with Blythe.

''There's been a change of plans. Blythe is staying in my office today with me.''

What had Andy and Cy done?

Emily almost stammered out with surprise at this but wordlessly took Blythe's bags and brought them into Miranda's sleek office.

Imogen one of the clackers kept staring at it like the baby was an alien or a wookie and Paul and Jocelyn thought she was lovely.

Only person who wouldn't look at her was Follet. Looked revolted at the idea. Muttered nastily was Runway a nursery. Was she being placed in a filing cabinet?

This was disruptive to an office.

Derry cheerfully took being spat up on well, he didn't mind.

''She's so cute, isn't she Madame Follet?'' Lucia complimented.

Jacqueline shrugged. ''Is she?''

* * *

Later in the afternoon.

''Miranda the tests for Raquel the model.'' Emily gave them to Miranda.

''Is there a problem Emily with Jacqueline's choice?'' Met Miranda's miss nothing blue eyes.

''Sit. Tell me.''

Emily did. ''I went to school with Raquel...

* * *

''This Raquel and another treated you deplorably. Emily.'' Miranda tapped her finger to her lip.

''It is a long time ago Miranda. It's forgotten.'' Emily assured. Perched on the chair across from Miranda's.

''Emily bring me Jacqueline. Yes right now. I want to speak with her.''

* * *

Mediocre. Abysmal. Jacqueline vetoed all of Nigel's suggestions. Watched Runway staff all day each were out of control over a baby.

It was unprofessional. Sniffing at the idea.

Needed to dial Cy and talk. Perhaps meet and have dinner tonight.

Knocking formally in french custom. Emily was told to enter. ''Madame Follet. Miranda wishes to see you.''

Miranda was serious. Jacqueline's mouth twitched slightly in displeasure.

''Jacqueline this Raquel will not do for Runway. She is an emaciated chipmunk. I've seen more attractive bag ladies pushing shopping carts then this. I want a model that is not her.''

Miranda's opinion was final. Jacqueline had to reluctantly comply.

Dark brown eyes were seething with this decision. ''Of course Miranda.''

Miranda winked at Emily as she turned her chair to face the windows.

Sent Emily home via Roy. No taxis for little Blythe might catch germs in one of those disgusting unsanitary yellow cabs that picked up any passenger.

Miranda stepped upstairs to her townhouse door.

Andy greeted her, getting up from the step. ''I think we need to begin this. Right now.''


	7. Chapter 7

Begin this tonight. Miranda's mouth dried. Andrea was here for that. Her blue eyes raked down Andy's figure.

It was only her and an empty townhouse tonight and her twins were with their father in Newport for a week.

It had been a long day for her. It wasn't horrible with Emily's niece, the beautiful baby reminding her of the girls when they were babies.

Tension etched Miranda's face and in her shoulders. ''Andrea it's late. Perhaps we can do this later?''

Miranda thought after she had a spa day and maybe booked a hotel room for them. No that hadn't turned out well the last time for them. The last time in a hotel room made Miranda very frustrated with a certain brunette's laughter and making her wait over her offer to Andrea, of being a mistress to her.

Andy's fingers pressed to her pink lips.

''No. Miranda. You need this and I do.''

True she did need this. More than she'd ever admit.

Andy never did anything by half. Slipping off Miranda's expensive woven jacket off and over her shoulders, letting it fall to the carpet as Andy was led to the bedroom.

''I suppose it would be rude of me, not to accept.'' Miranda quirked her mouth into a small sly smile at Andy pressing her lips to Miranda's face, brushing them along her jaw as she unbuttoned her silk blouse with long fingers stroking her slowly.

Andy loved the first sigh Miranda gave when her mouth touched her skin. It was a sigh of pleasure, of an eager anticipation of Andy, as if she really did look forward to this. Their first time.

''Lie with me.'' Cy had loaned Andy a book. Andy wanted this to be perfect.

This first time together, though, Andy had decided, she was going to take her time with her. Make Miranda breathless for her.

Lavishing kisses along Miranda's soft ivory naked skin, both sunk into a huge bed.

Unhooking her lacy bra, Andy enjoyed feeling the quivers and tension in Miranda as she slid her hands over, and for the first time, touched her breasts. They were soft and silky smooth, and their weight felt perfect in Andy's hands. Bending her head as her warm mouth met a pert nipple.

Cupping Miranda's soft ivory breasts which Andy's fingers stroked as her mouth pressed down Miranda's skin deliberately avoiding between her legs – no matter how much Miranda's hips reached for her mouth or how much she tried to twist herself to get Andy's lips to contact there, Andy kept her mouth from touching it, caressing her silky inner thighs with trailing kisses, making her squirm for more of Andy's mouth as she ran her tongue over Miranda, sucking and nibbling at her, and then swirling her tongue around Miranda's opening without entering her, tantalizing her. Teasing her with expectation.

After almost fifteen minutes of this exquisite torture, Andy felt Miranda actually surrendering to it, letting her body relax and just enjoy the gentle, languishing caresses of Andy's mouth loving her.

Using her whole mouth, Andy's lips and tongue and even her teeth, lightly nipped at sensitive flesh, teasing Miranda until she was just breathing deeply and shaking ever so slightly on the bed, all of her icy willpower going into not pleading with Andy to pleasure her more directly.

Andy dipped the tip of her moist tongue into her ever so slightly, and heard her catch her breath. Then she withdrew, swirling around her opening, and dipped in again without warning, again barely entering her. Another little gasping breath was heard, her hips quivering in response to Andy who waited a long moment until she felt Miranda's hips lift, and then Andy licked her opening firmly, not entering, and felt her jerk, a tiny whimper escaping her open pink lips.

Andy looked up at her face – Miranda's coiffed silver head was lolled back, her mouth open, her eyes shut, her body totally relaxed other than her somewhat tense hips. Spreading her legs for Andy who smiled, swirling her tongue around her a few more times to hear her gasp, and then, in one long, slow, firm thrust, Andy buried her tongue inside her, wiggling and squirming it against her inner walls.

"Oh..."  
Drawing her tongue out at that, looking up in surprise and eagerness, Andy swirled her tongue a few more times, lashing it against her opening, tapping sensitive little crevices here and there, until she heard that tiny little whimper again. Then Andy plunged her tongue as deeply as she could, swirling it inside her.

"Oh, yess..."

Andy almost moaned at the exclamation from her, and found the sound so wonderful that she pulled her tongue out again, hearing her whimper immediately in protest.

Andy proceeded then to tease her unmercifully for five full minutes, caressing her outer lips with her warm tongue and lips, stroking the hood of her clit with her upper lip but never her clit itself, Andy's tongue tantalizingly circling her opening time after time.

To Andy's full delight, though, Miranda's body stayed relaxed, letting Andy keep control. Finally, Andy fluttered her tongue at her entrance, drew another whimper from her, and then, lifting Miranda's hips slightly, and sank it deeper than ever into her body, Andy's lips caressing her slit from top to bottom as she filled her with her tongue.

"Oh, Andy… Yess Andy." She moaned out. Grasping sheets.

Her moans of her name – especially the boyish short form of it that Andy now loved to hear from her quivering lips.

This time, Andy did a moan. Every time Miranda avoided calling her Andy, if she could, to hear that endearment on her lips...Andy had to hear it again. Miranda becoming hers with each moan of her name.

Andy's tongue teased, darted, swirled – and then lashed Miranda's clit, lightly but continuously, driving her almost up out of her bed.

"Oh, my god." she moaned. Felt Andy slide her tongue down her slit and inside her again. She moaned.

Andy was like a child with a new toy – she did anything that she could think of to make Miranda moan again and again for her, and even though sometimes Andy sensed her trying to hold them in, she seemed to have surrendered too deeply to stop herself. Andy started taking her toward her delayed orgasm, fluttering her tongue intermittently on her clit, in between slow, searching thrusts inside her. Andy made the touches lighter and lighter, almost not touching her at all, feeling her hips rise into the air, and then fastened her mouth to her, sucking deep but gentle on her clit, lashing it with her tongue.

"Oh! Oh, god...oh, god, Andy..." Her exclamation trailed off into a long, shuddering silence, and then an outright squeal as she climaxed deeply, flooding Andy's mouth with her sweetness. Miranda bucked as Andy held her tightly to her. Still in her.

"Oh, Miranda.'" Andy whispered into her as she relaxed – so softly that Andy didn't think she could hear her. Andy massaged Miranda's trembling hips and thighs as she slumped, splayed open and totally limp.

Miranda lay back panting breathless that was incredible.

Slickened from both of their bodies' bliss, Miranda lay back, almost forgot that stupid rule she made up of no kissing, went to brush Andy's mouth to hers, stopped, leaning up on her elbow watching Andrea doe eyes open slowly on her.

Andy greeted her with an afterglow dopey relaxed smile at her. ''Wow.'' Andy murmured hoarse. They fit perfectly as lovers.

Miranda didn't miss how pleased Andy looked with herself turning the Ice Queen into a writhing moaning loved up panties around her ankles mess.

''That was good.''

''Very.'' Trying not to wobble. Miranda would never live it down. Andy was the best lover she'd ever been to bed with.

Miranda's got out her work later, showing Andy who was sprawled naked on the bed, her Editor's letter photo of herself, a new one she had shot by Testino, she had to work on it and The Book as they lay back in bed with rumpled sheets.

Blue eyes met Andy's with her glasses perched on her nose wearing nothing but her glasses. ''Which face do you like best?'' Showing Andy who studied both. ''That one.''

Miranda nodded. Her choice also.

''Andrea tell me which one do you like of me.''

Without makeup now and flushed from earlier. Stephen always made her feel frumpy and so unpretty without any makeup on and old.

Gathering Miranda to her, pressed close to, Andy's face scrutinised her seriously, almost nose to nose. ''Let me see, _hmmm_ I think Ms Priestly there is just one face for me…Andy nuzzled behind Miranda's ear.'' This one.''

Miranda swallowed at the intimacy.

Seeing Andy meant it. Miranda wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Using her key. Cy set down her bag.

Cy opened the fridge up to see many choices she liked, Jacqueline had got for her, just in case she dropped by, grabbing a peach ice tea, twisting the bottle cap off, Cy drank, saw the wrapped curry which looked good but not at 6am in the morning, pulling over her head her faded cotton t-shirt, she had missed a few calls from Jacqueline last night. Cy had put her phone on silent with Emily.

Shitake pranced around her socks.

Had stayed over at Emily's to help her for a few hours with Blythe.

Cy rubbed her brows, needed to have a shower, quietly though not to wake her up and after a 14 hour shift catch some sleep. Maybe later a jog even in early December.

''So you _do_ have time for me now.'' Jacqueline's leaned in the doorway, arms crossed at Cy.

''Where were you? I called you five times last night.'' Jacqueline demanded.

Cy shrugged at her. '' I was at work then out.''

''Where Cy? Do not walk away from _me_.'' followed Cy discarded her clothes and stepped naked into a modern waterfall shower.

Turning on the tap, grabbing the bar of soap. Warm spray hitting her.

''I was worried about you. What, I am not allowed to worry about you. I am trying Cy. I know once I wasn't there for you. Please try for me.''

Cy nodded at Jacqueline who left her to shower.

* * *

Andy was asleep from last night's loving, Miranda didn't mean to but nestled closer into her as Andy just sighed undisturbed by Miranda wrapping her arms around her, realising her lips pressed to the back of Andy's neck and she was spooning and snuggling with Andy.

Clasped her ivory fingers to Andy's stomach.

She was doing everything she prescribed against by holding Andy.

Miranda should have called her a cab or called for Roy earlier to take Andrea home.

Not spend the night like this in her bed with her.

Her blue eyes glistened as she realised this girl in her bed was now stuck in her heart not just from joining her in body tonight.

What was she going to do with Andrea? Her mistress.

This sudden affection for Andy welling up in her, was crossing a line, a line Miranda set of just being sex and detached.

She liked Andrea.

More and more.

Andrea captured her.

Andy without knowing it, imprinted her perky self to Miranda, getting under her icy skin as soon as she met her, even in that horrid skirt that first day their eyes connected.

Miranda wondered what they were in the morning. Should they have breakfast together? Miranda's cheque was in a way paying for this and last night.

Wondering what Andrea would buy with that amount of how much she gave her.

There was the usual jewellery, property maybe investments, none seemed like Andrea.

Miranda back of her soft long fingers ran across Andy's hip, making her shift still in sleep.

What would she give Andrea to keep her near?

Not her heart. No.

Miranda's father had seen to making her live and breathe without one.

Leaning herself closer into Andy's back, transaction or not Miranda could pretend Andy liked her even a little now after they'd had sex. Knew how Andrea felt about her in the car in Paris.

Her eyes told her.

Half of Miranda wished they were back in that car near the Place de la Concorde not here in one night sharing their bodies because of that kiss from Andy that began this and that asinine mistress agreement for a year to the day on a takeaway napkin.

Miranda know only one thing they would have this year together but if Andrea broke it…

* * *

Cy jogged. Thinking about Emily at school, never told her how she felt about her. Took a chance and just tell her everything she felt for her once and now, should have done that years ago. Chickened out each time there had been moments, opportunities Cy could have told her, but she felt safer as being the friend.

Her friend.

At school when Emily's hand would slip into hers or spending the night talking in their dorm. Wanted Emily. Emily, Cy saw wanted and needed a friend.

Saw a stroller with a bent redhead near the market on this brisk day.

Sprinting over to them to surprise Emily, stopping her stride at him. Derry. Holding Emily's shopping bags for her.

What was he doing here?

Cy remembered another time like this, trying to almost ask Emily to the school dance.

'' _Sam asked me. Can you believe it.'' Sam was a hunk and older, played rugby and popular and all around nice bloke and a mate of Sebastian's. Emily's older brother. Every girl wanted to date him, except Cy._

 _Cy had been tongue-tied, just mumbling an obligatory ''that's great Em.''_

'' _Aren't you going? Haven't you been asked?''_

 _Cy shrugged at her. ''Probably not. No I haven't been asked.'' There was no point now. Sam beat her to it. Felt gutted._

 _Cy still got roped into helping Emily pick out a dress for it. Ugh shopping. At least it could be tolerated with Emily._

'' _Don't peek.'' Emily had only tried on half the high street store. Changing in the dressing room._

'' _Well what do you think?'' Emily looked beautiful in it._

 _Cy's staring brown eyes filled with her. ''You look really good Em.'' Meant it. Cy was really jealous of Sam._

 _Cy without thinking pulled a strap back up on Emily's dress that fell down over her shoulder. Felt it goose bumps with touching Emily. ''What do you want in someone Emily?''_

 _Emily blinked at Cy's fingers on her. Thinking about it, Cy removed her hand on her._

'' _Ideally fit and swoony like a combo of Daniel Day Lewis and Brad Pitt would be nice but they'd have to be sensitive though and kissable lips.'' Emily trailed off blushing suddenly, biting her lip._

 _Cy's brows furrowed at her words. Kissable lips. Right. Sam's lips better not go anywhere near Emily's._

'' _Well come on show me yours. You promised Cy.'' Emily ordered her._

 _Cy grumbled holding up one choice of a dress on a hanger. Great Ems wants manly like Brad Pitt and I'm about to get into a chiffon dress._

 _Was definitely wearing her boots with this._

''Cy.''

Emily greeted her.

''Derry was just helping me with ripe mangos.'' Cy frowned at Derry with a missed dirty look in no way was he ever allowed to handle Emily's ripe mangos.

Emily choose some pitahaya and what looked like a furry strawberry to Cy.

This time Cy wasn't letting Emily go. Derry could stand aside. Emily was hers. Cy was using all her swagger and charm to make Em see she'd always loved her.


End file.
